


The Last Thing you Stole was my Heart

by letmeriddleyouatale



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drug Use, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Rape, cop and thief au, drug mention, gang mention, hinata is a pickpocket/prostitute, kageyama is a cop, might be a little tragic, oikawa is the cop in charge of kageyama, rape mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-19 12:38:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4746740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmeriddleyouatale/pseuds/letmeriddleyouatale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama is an up and coming detective just trying to make his name. Finally given a tough case to crack, a local thief that no one seems to want to really get caught, he finds himself faced with Hinata, a young thief and male prostitute who has never been given a chance. Kageyama takes Hinata into his home to try and give Hinata a chance to better himself, but is there still a chance for Hinata?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! Hey guys. General notes on this fic: I have no idea how many chapters it's going to be. I write when inspiration hits, so, might be a while before chapters or their could be a chapter literally everyday. To give you an idea: when I post chapter one, I also have 2, 3, and 4 written.
> 
> This fic is going to be a little fluffy and a little bit heart breaking. I got inspired by a yaoi manga, yeah shoot me, and came up with this idea. Each chapter will Alternate Points of view, so begin with Kageyama, then Hinata, then Kageyama, and so on. You get the idea. As of right now I do think they will get to sexy stuff, we'll just have to see.
> 
> If you have something you want to see happen or have a suggestion, leave it in the comments below and I'll give it a look. Just let me know.
> 
> Peace out.

It was hard enough to be new on the detective force, but to be new and also be given only bullshit cases? Well, is was pretty much impossible to feel like Kageyama was going to be able to prove himself. He sighed as he walked through the blank apartment, one bedroom, one bath, nothing on the walls, very little furniture, a small tv, a bookshelf with a couple of things here and there, but nothing to suggest a 25 year old lived there, nothing to show interests or personality.

In the kitchen Kageyama poured himself a cup of coffee from the pot he had just reheated from the previous day, cursing himself for not having the forethought to have made a new pot, but then again he rarely thought to do anything in the kitchen really, it was just easier to buy premade stuff. After downing a cup of tar trying to pass as coffee, he grabbed his jacket and put it on, dropping his badge into the inside pocket with his wallet and making his way out the door, locking it behind himself.

Kageyama had been about to reach the train station to make his way to the station when a call came in on his phone. He flipped open his phone and lifted it to his ear, “Kageyama,” Oikawa’s voice sounded a little excited and huffy like he had been rushing, “I got us a case. Not huge but at least a serial offender. You live near that park over your way, right? Meet me there.” Before Kageyama could even get a word in edgewise, the other end of the call clicked off and he rolled his eyes. Whatever. At least there was a case.

Ten minutes passed at Kageyama walked to the park, and he arrived to find Oikawa talking to a couple of people, but when the older detective spotted Kageyama, he excused himself and walked over, “Hey. Glad you made it in good time.” He said as he clapped Kageyama on the shoulder, “Now this isn’t like a murder or anything, but this park has recently had a string of pickpocketing incidents, a few people also think that they have seen a male going around prostituting himself in this area. I’m not sure if it’s the same guy or not. They all say the same thing though: he’s young, like really young, looks like he’s 14 or 15, bright hair, and seems that most people feel bad for him, so the only people we have turning him are doing it because he got a lot of money from them.” Oikawa’s eyes lit up as he spoke, “A few other guys from our station tried to catch him but said he’s good and they only ever got glimpses of him. This could be your break. Make a name for yourself.”

Though on the outside Kageyama looked calm and collected as ever, even he couldn’t deny that he was excited. Oikawa was right, getting this guy could be the start of making a name for himself. To calm himself down Kageyama cleared his throat and nodded, “Alright. If you don’t mind I would really like to be the lead on this. I feel it would make more of a statement.”

Oikawa nodded and laughed a little, “Just what I was thinking. There’s a coffee shop down the street, call me if you want me to come, if not I have some paper work I could get faxed here to work on.” A silent nod was exchanged and Oikawa handed Kageyama the case file before Oikawa walked away from the park.

Finally alone, Kageyama pulled out the case file and began to read it over. Part of him really hoped that the report on the age was wrong, it was always hard to deal with young people that fell into this lifestyle for Kageyama, he always just wanted to save them, not prosecute them. But, prosecuting and catching them was his job. He squared his jaw to try and push the thought of saving this kid from his mind and began to walk around the park, surprised that it was actually bigger than he had thought.

There were only a few people out this early in the morning, 7 am being a little too early for most people to feel like going on a leisurely walk or bring their kids. As Kageyama passed the few odd people out he would eye them to see if they would be worth questioning, or even to see if someone fitting the description would be dumb enough to be here right now, but then again in just a plain black suit and white shirt with his badge not showing, it could be hard to make him for a detective.

Out of the corner of his eyes Kageyama noticed a head of strangely bright hair, a short young man in clothes a little too big for him walking into the park, a car having dropped him off. The kid had a bright smile on his face as he walked through the park, disappearing into the trees as Kageyama made his way toward him.

That could have been the culprit. Easily. The bright hair, the age looked right. Kageyama sped up and was making his way that direction when he actually ran into the kid who walked out of the trees next to him. The two collided and ended up chest to chest, the kid’s hands on his chest and looking up at Kageyama, who was struck silent by the happy look in those brown eyes. Before he could say anything or ask any questions the kid had started to walk away, calling back, “Sorry mister.”

Kageyama watched at the redhead walked, a curious look on his face before he realized that in knocking into the young man, he had dropped the case file. He bent over and picked them up. In the act of standing up, Kageyama realized something felt wrong and he reached a hand up, patting the front of his jacket. That was the pickpocket. His badge and wallet were gone.

By the time that Kageyama had managed to run to where the kid had turned, there was no sight of him, “Fuck.” Kageyama pulled his cell phone out of his pants pocket and called Oikawa. The superior officer chimed into the call with a chipper ‘find anything?’ which only made Kageyama sigh, “Lets just say that I need to start cancelling my credit cards and I can now give a good description of the thief.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata tries to return the badge...but is that such a good idea?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright now we get to go into Hinata's POV. Exciting. Right?

Everything was sore. The sunlight shone through the blinds of the room Hinata woke up in. He stretched and cringed a little at the feeling of moving his muscles. The man next to him stirred and looked over at the redhead who, by now, had sat up and was grabbing his clothes. Hinata felt the man’s fingers brush over his back and paused until the hand withdrew, “You know you could just stay here. I’ll give you some money for food and I’ll get you some clothes.” 

The promise was tempting in its own way, but that was too close to belonging to someone again. Hinata pulled his shirt over his head and looked over at the man before shaking his head, “No. Just pay me for last night and drop me back off where you found me.” He said with a smile before standing up and walking over to where his underwear and pants had been tossed the night before.

Rejected now the man stood up and grabbed the money from his wallet, tossing it to Hinata before also getting dressed, silent as he opened the door for Hinata when he was ready to leave. The car ride was also silent and when they reached the park, Hinata got out of the car without so much as a goodbye.

The park air was nice and felt kind of crisp to breathe it in. There were a few people walking around and Hinata carefully sized them up, trying to decide if any of them would be worth pickpocketing. An older couple? They could have something, but couples were harder and Hinata was still kind of tired. A woman with her purse clutched close? No. A man in a suit who wore the suit a little loose? Weight obviously in the breast pocket. Probably the one inside.

Target chosen Hinata walked into the trees, careful to stay out of sight Hinata ducked between the trees until the man was close. He stepped out and ran into the man, hands going up in a faked defensive motion, slipping the contents of the man’s coat pocket out into his hand and then lowering his hand quickly, slipping the things into his own pocket.

Knowing that now it would only take a moment for the man to realize what had happened, “Sorry mister,” he called back before walking out the other side of the park. Once out of sight Hinata broke out into a run and disappeared around a corner. As soon as he was sure he was hidden he heard the man on the phone. Hinata’s heard stopped beating. That guy was a cop? Sure enough, Hinata felt what he had grabbed and pulled out the guys badge. His stomach churned, this was bad.

Hinata heard the man’s foot steps retreat and slowly walked back in the direction of the park, peaking around the corner to watch the detective turning the corner and walking toward the entrance of the park. Silently Hinata walked into the park until he was able to hide behind a bush. He pulled out the wallet and grabbed the few dollars that he found before walking a little further, getting ahead of the man.

He was careful up to a certain point. Once he was sure the man would see it, he tossed the wallet and badge out of the trees and onto the sidewalk in front of the detective. Apparently though Hinata had underestimated the man though, because rather than going to pick up his things, the man looked at where they had come from and launched into the trees, a lot faster than Hinata had been anticipating.

Though Hinata was fast, he wasn’t fast enough and a hand wrapped around his wrist, jerking him back and then tossing him to the ground. A strangled gasp escaped Hinata as the young detective flipped him over, a knee on Hinata’s gut and one hand big enough, or maybe Hinata’s wrists thin enough, that Kageyama was able to hold his hands still in one hand. Hinata knew he was fucked. This wasn’t a grip he could easily escape from. Was he going to be arrested? The detective still hadn’t said anything, and finally Hinata looked at the man’s face.

The detective wasn’t bad looking. In fact if Hinata didn’t know he was a detective he probably would have hit on this guy, but right now all he wanted was to get away from him. Finally the man spoke, “The reports are right. You can’t be more than like...15 or 16, right?”

Hinata looked a little confused and then laughed, “No? I’m 20. I just look young I guess. Not having a constant food source for a few years can stunt your growth I guess.” He said before he shook his head and sighed, realizing that at least for now he was safe. As he relaxed though, the grip on his wrists tightened and Hinata whimpered in pain, trying to wiggle free, “S-Stop it. That hurts.” He practically begged.

The detective looked caught off guard, like he didn’t realize he was hurting Hinata, and when Hinata asked him to stop, he did, letting go of his hands, still keeping a knee on Hinata’s stomach, “Tell me your name.” The detective demanded, watching Hinata remain still, obviously not wanting to say anything. The detective rolled his eyes and fished through Hinata’s pockets, pulling out the money he had gotten that morning, both from the man from the night before and the money he had taken from Kageyama, but there was no ID or real wallet, “How did you get this money? Did you steal it?”

“No! I earned it! Please don’t take it. I need it to eat, okay? I’ll tell you my name if you’ll just let me go. Please.” Now Hinata was getting desperate. He had never been caught before and if he got caught, cops would know to look for him. And sure, jail sounded like it would suck.

“Wait...Are you also the male prostitute people have been reporting seeing around here?” The detective stared at Hinata’s face and groaned when he realized he was right, “You’re only 20 and you’re already a pickpocket and a prostitute? Really?” Kageyama shoved the money back in Hinata’s pocket before standing up and offering Hinata a hand, “Look. I’m not going to arrest you right now. But, for me to let you go right now you have to tell me your full name, and you have to let me buy you a meal and let me try to help you. Okay?”

Confusion filled Hinata at what the detective offered, but he nodded slowly, “O-Okay? I mean I’m not going to turn down a meal, so alright. My name is Hinata. Hinata Shouyou.” He said, obviously worried about giving his full name.

The detective nodded and pulled out his phone. He called someone without a word to Hinata, “False alarm Oikawa. Someone ran into me and I dropped my stuff somehow,” he paused and sighed, “Yeah. Well I’m gonna keep looking around. You just stay there.” He finally hung up and looked at Hinata and motioned for him to follow as he walked out of the trees and grabbed his stuff from the ground, “Well come on. Lets go get some food and talk.”

Hinata chewed on his lip as he followed the detective, still nervous about what this was. When they got to the restaurant the detective apparently decided in, Hinata felt pretty out of place. The restaurant was a pretty nice place and most of the men there were in suits, eating breakfast before work or having meetings with people here. He sat down at the table the man motioned to and grabbed the menu, almost choking at the prices, “I can’t afford this place. And can you tell me your name? It’s only fair.”

The detective looked up when Hinata spoke and he raised an eyebrow, “I’m paying for you. And my name is Tobio Kageyama. I generally prefer to be called Kageyama. Now order whatever you want, it’s fine.”

When a waiter walked up Hinata ordered his meal, giving the menu up and taking a drink of the water that had been brought. Once the waiter had walked away he looked up at Kageyama who was staring at him with a pretty intense look in his eye.

Hinata thought about shrinking away from the gaze, but instead met it with a smile, “So Kageyama, why did you insist on wanting to buy me a meal?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata talks about his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is from Kageyama's POV

Honestly Kageyama really couldn’t put a finger on why he had decided not to arrest this...guy? Kid? He frowned a little as he looked Hinata over, tapping his fingers on the table they were sat at. The longer the two looked at each other and lower Hinata’s smile fell and finally he sat back, making Kageyama feel at least a little more comfortable with the whole situation.

“I don’t like to see people who have fallen victim to circumstance falling victim to their circumstance and then getting punished for it. If I find out you willingly did all of this then I will not hesitate to arrest you, but from what I see in front of me, I find that hard to believe.” Kageyama sat back crossing his arms over his chest, eyeing Hinata up and down before he let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding, “So basically, I want me to tell you why you are doing all of...this,” he motioned to Hinata, an eyebrow raised and a curious look on his face.

A frown appeared on Hinata’s face and he looked away from Kageyama as he listened, finally looking back at Kageyama as he told him to explain himself, “Why does it matter?” He asked, obviously a little bit uncomfortable with the question. When Kageyama remained silent Hinata sighed and rolled his eyes, “Fine.”

Despite himself, a victorious smile appeared on Kageyama’s face as he sat back, crossing his left leg over the right and taking a drink of his water, waiting to hear what he doubted would be a very good story.

Hinata held his water in his hands and let out a quiet sigh, looking at Kageyama one more time to see if he really had to do this only to be met by a cold stare, “Fine. So I guess my younger childhood was pretty normal. I had a mom and a dad and a baby sister. When I was 12 they got into a car crash though and,” he paused and sighed, running his fingers through his hair, “they died. I didn’t want to go home to home like I had heard happens when you go into the system. So for the first few months I lived on the street. Kind of bounce house to house until people stopped wanting to put up with me…”

The story actually caught Kageyama off board, admittedly he had expected this to be a dumb story, but now here Hinata was, sounding like a real person who had just had a rough time. For a moment he wanted to touch Hinata, but he could tell from the way the younger was sitting that he didn’t want to be touched right now.

“So at 13 I found myself homeless, I never really knew my grandparents and they never tried to find me, so I thought I was all alone. This group had been watching me I guess and they took me in. They had a house I could stay at and they taught me how to make my way. They taught me to pickpocket and how to steal from different stores. The leader of the group...He took a liking to me. He always made sure I had the best food and bought me the best clothes. I got to stay in his room which was the nicest room...I thought it was all awesome.” A pleasant smile was on his face and then he let out a sigh, “I didn’t realize he was trying to make me feel good because I was young and cute and just his type. One day he came onto me and I rejected him. I had never had sex and I got freaked out. I mean I was 15, right?”

Kageyama frowned at the story, his stomach churning, all of this had happened in 3 years? No wonder this kid was like this. Despite the body language of the other he reached a hand over the table and touched Hinata’s arm, “You don’t have to go on if you want...I get it...Your life was bad.”

The touch made Hinata jump and he looked up, a reflexive smile appearing as he pushed the hand away, “I’m alright. I might as well continue at this point, right?” He asked with a laugh, “No one else is paying attention anyway, right? And you wanted to know.”

Hinata continued speaking about his past, “So the leader of the group didn’t take kindly to being rejected and announced that he hadn’t been giving me things, but declared that I had been taking things unfairly and I had to earn the extra money back. Since I was so scared of losing my virginity he decided that, obviously, to help me with that, he slipped drugs into my food one day and decided that the best way for me to earn that money back was to prostitute me out to his friends. I woke up the next day in a bed with three guys in bed with me and I couldn’t walk very well because of how sore I was.”

The thought of that made Kageyama feel sick and he chewed on the inside of his cheek, really not wanting to know the rest of this story. If he hadn’t insisted this hard on knowing this he would have stopped the other, but now he felt like he should let Hinata finish this. Maybe it would help him get over it?

“So for the next year there were a lot of days I would wake up in bed with people I didn’t remember. After that first year, I had accepted it and just started doing it willingly. I would also sleep with the leader thinking it would get me back in his good graces, but all it did was make him think I like it. I mean I guess I achieved my goal because around my 17th birthday he stopped pimping me out, but only because he wanted me for himself. When that happened he got rougher because I no longer ‘needed to be pretty’,” he put it in air quotations, “for other people. So I ended up with a lot of cuts and bruises.” He paused and rubbed the back of his neck before turning his head to the side so Kageyama could see a scar that ran up his neck, “When I turned 17 I finally had enough and ran away from them too.”

It seemed like a relief to Kageyama, but then he realized three years had passed and still, here Hinata was pickpocketing people and stealing things and now just prostituting himself, “So...After you escaped you...what? Just continued to go with it?” Kageyama asked, raising an eyebrow and then looking up, their food having arrived. Both remained silent as the waitress put their food down and thanked her for it.

Hinata shrugged and took a bite of his food, “What does that matter? How else should I get money? Sex sells so I go with it. And I mean I never use people’s cards, and if I see where they leave I even just take the cash and then give them the wallet back. I gave yours back, didn’t I?” He asked, obviously confused by the question, “I stopped school at 12. The only thing I’m good at is sex and I used to cook sometimes, but I can’t do that if I have a kitchen, right?” He laughed gently and took another bite, “So did I need to tell you anything else?”

The way this kid looked at things now was just...awful, but there was really nothing that Kageyama felt like he could say. He let out a sigh and shook his head, “Look, Hinata, that isn’t a good way to live. At all. I mean everything you are doing is illegal. Don’t you think you should change?” He asked as they ate, watching Hinata as he dug in, practically scarfing down the food.

“Change? How? What legal way should I make money? Or where should I live? Should I go back to that group? I could just go back to being beaten and sleeping with a man who wanted to brand me as his own. Is that what you want me to do? Because that’s pretty much my options. I don’t have any family. I have pretty much…$40 to my name, and I don’t have an education. So please, tell me what my best option is.” Hinata said, a bit of a smile on his face as he took a drink of his water.

Kageyama frowned at the point Hinata made, and he did have to admit, a lot of what he was was right, “I guess you have a good point. You really need someplace to stay to get on your feet…” He tapped his fingers on the table before taking a drink, “So you...Ugh,” his mind reeled with that to say and what to think. In a rash decision he blurted out, “You can come stay with me for a while. I’ll have to buy some food but you could stay there if you promise to not have strangers over or break my stuff.”

The offer caught Hinata off guard and he raised an eyebrow at Kageyama, “Really? Why?” He asked with a laugh.

Kageyama rubbed his eyes, “Because I can’t blame someone who lived with your circumstances. I can blame you if you are given a real chance and turn back to all of this...but you’ve never been given a real chance. I want to give that to you.”

Hinata hesitated and then finally nodded, “Alright. I mean...I guess we can try it for a while at least.”

Relieved, Kageyama nodded and allowed them to finish their meal in relative silence, both realizing this was now probably the weirdest arrangement they could  
have found themselves in, “So after we finish eating I’ll take you back to my place.” As if no cue, Kageyama’s cell phone began to rang and he cursed under his breath as he pulled the cell phone out, “Hello?”

“So did you find anything? I’m at the park and you are no where to be seen.” Oikawa spoke through the phone, not able to heard the strangled and annoyed sound that Kageyama made, “Hello? Where are you?”

Kageyama had to think fast and answered, “Sorry. I walked away for a bit. Give me 10 minutes and I’ll be back.” He closed his phone and rubbed his eyes, “Look. I have to work. I have a 10 hour shift and I don’t have time to show you where I live. I’ll pay for our meals. Take anything left of them with you and eat them today if you get hungry. Be at the park at 5:30 and I’ll pick you up, okay?” Hinata nodded and Kageyama got out of the booth, walking to the waitress and paying for their meals. Once he had paid he returned to the table and looked at Hinata who was still eating, “Don’t forget. 5:30.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter might actually be 3.5? I really want to write this from Hinata's POV too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata doesn't make out so well when left to wander on his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are triggered by rape please just go ahead and skip this chapter.

Talking about the past always made Hinata uncomfortable. As he spoke he found it harder and harder to look at the detective, his stomach churning as he spoke. When the detective touched him he reflexively smiled, used to trying to please no matter what, but still he pushed the hand away. He put the hand down on the table and distracted himself by twiddling with his food, pushing it back and forth on his table, taking bites because this was the best meal he could remember having.

As his story came to an end and Kageyama expressed distaste with his lifestyle Hinata found himself with a lack of knowing what to say. How could he better himself? Why did this guy think that because he had heard the most basic outline of Hinata’s life. Still though, he didn’t feel mad or really all that upset, it was the same as usual, a sort of empty feeling in his gut. 

The offer for Hinata to stay with Kageyama made Hinata a little uncomfortable. What if this guy ended up like him? What if Kageyama also started to expect sex and got rough? What if Hinata ended up beaten and hurt like before? Never getting out of the bed because what was the point when another rape and another beating would just come later anyway?

The spiralling thoughts were broken when Kageyama’s phone rang and brought Hinata back, looking down and realizing he had still been eating without even knowing. He seemed to have agreed to the place to stay and listened to what the detective had to say, nodding and watching as Kageyama settled the bill and then left, leaving him alone.

A few patrons in the restaurant eyed the young looking male. The gazes left Hinata feeling like his skin was crawling and he shrank into himself. He was out of place. He didn’t belong here. He thought about asking for a box, but that would take more time. He grabbed his glass of water and finished it off before standing and practically power-walking out of the restaurant. The pavement under his feet felt more comfortable and he finally began to calm down, walking aimlessly, realizing he had an entire day to waste now, and he obviously couldn’t go to the park.

Without even realizing what he was doing, Hinata found himself near his old gang’s hangout. Blood pounded in his ears when he realized where he was and he turned to try and leave only to find a couple guys behind him, “Hey Hinata,” one of them said with a toothy grin, stooping down to look at the smaller, “haven’t seen you around for a while,” he pointed out, the other flanking Hinata, so the only thing the redhead could do was try to back away, “You know, the boss has been looking for you for a while. Blames us, really. Since you snuck past us to get away, ya know?” 

Panic made Hinata’s heart race and he laughed a little, eyes darting between the two as he smiled at them, taking a step back only for one to wrap a hand around Hinata’s upper arm, “R-Really?” his voice shook, eyes looking down to the hand on his arm, “I never meant to cause any trouble. I mean c’mon it’s been years. Can’t this all be over?” He asked, trying to pry the fingers off his arm, the grip only tightening and making Hinata cringe, “Hey that kinda hurts…”

“That’s the idea.” The two shoved Hinata back and then down into an alleyway that had only been a couple feet away, “See, after you left we got knocked around a lot. The boss stopped giving us the better jobs. We were hardly better off than your twink ass,” the one that had been silent till now shoved Hinata against the brick wall behind him and wrapping a hand around his neck, “You really fucked us over.”

A knock against the back wall wasn’t that bad. The hand around Hinata’s throat though made him nervous and he just kept smiling, “Hey come on. I never meant for that to ha--” his words stopped when the guy pulled him forward and then shoved him back fast, the back of his head hitting the bricks. Stars exploded across his vision and he groaned as everything began to go on and out of focus, everything spinning as he went limp.

The two gang members looked at each other as they dropped Hinata to the ground, he moved only a little bit before he gave up, only groaning quietly and reaching up to rub his eyes. A rough hand grabbed Hinata’s wrist and he felt himself getting shoved around, his pants getting pushed down. The next 45 minutes were a blur of pain and humiliation, Hinata’s mind drifting in and out of the presence, going back to the same place it used to when he was getting raped.

By the time that Hinata began to really be able to focus again the two gang members were gone and Hinata was lying on the ground, his pants pushed up but not buttoned and a few places on his arms and knees bleeding. He sat up and leaned back against the wall, eyes closed as he cursed himself for not paying attention to where he had been heading. He took a couple of deep breaths before forcing himself to stand, whimpering at the pain and having to sit back down for a minute. He knew there was no other option, he had to get away from here, but man was it hard to want to move.

Hinata finally forced himself to stand up and limped out of the alley, checking his pocket to find that at least they had left him his money. He limped as quickly as he could away from the area. As soon as he felt he was a good distance away Hinata found a convenience store and made his way to the bathroom, once in there he cleaned himself up and washed out the cuts, tears burning in his eyes as he did it.

Once as clean as he could get in a public bathroom he walked back out and grabbed a soda and a candy bar, paying for them and thanking the girl behind the register before walking outside and finding a bus bench to sit at for a while. A few people brushed past him, now each touch making him feel queasy and each glance from a stranger felt like they knew what happened.

When Hinata finished his candy bar and his soda he stood up and checked the time. Seemed he had been passed out longer than he thought because it was already 3:30. Only a couple more hours before he was supposed to meet Kageyama back at the park. Knots formed in Hinata’s stomach when he thought about that though and he felt like maybe he was going to get sick, or maybe that was from the concussion.

Either way Hinata slowly made his way toward the park, often having to stop because of how dizzy he would get. By 5:30 he had made it to the park and sat down at the entrance, closing his eyes and taking a few deep breaths. He was sore, his head hurt and his body ached, he was dizzy and felt like he was going to throw up.

A cold hand on his arm made Hinata open his eyes and he felt his breathing almost stop and he scrambled to get away from Kageyama who had just been trying to get his attention. When he saw the detective, Hinata stopped trying to get away and he took a deep breath, “S-Sorry.” He said as he stood up slowly, touching his forehead, “I’m feeling a little dizzy.”

The detective touched the back of Hinata’s head where some blood was mixed with his hair and then looked at his arms and noticed a little bit of blood on the knees of his pants, “Okay, I know you looked rough this morning, but there was no blood on you. What happened? Did someone attack you?” He asked, obviously at least a little worried.

Hinata hesitated and looked at the detective before he shook his head and smiled at him, “I’m fine. I just made a mistake is all.” he tried to cover, hoping that the subject could be dropped.

Kageyama shook his head but sighed, not pressing the matter, “Fine. Well I’m off work so, since you look to be in pretty bad shape how about we get you to my apartment and then I’ll order a pizza or something, okay?” He asked before he got an okay from Hinata. The two walked together back to the apartment together, Kageyama supporting him a couple of times to keep him from falling over.

By the time that they made it to the apartment Hinata felt like he was going to pass out and he fell to the ground as Kageyama let go of him just to get his apartment key. A concerned look was on Kageyama’s face and he leaned over Hinata, finally making Hinata show him the back of his head where he found the signs of having been pushed into the wall, “Okay. You’re not alright,” Kageyama pointed out before pulling out his cellphone and calling for an ambulance, “you need to go to a hospital. You could have an actual injury here.”

Hinata’s brain couldn’t form words right now and he just rolled onto his back, closing his eyes to keep from seeing the world spinning before everything went black and he passed out again.


End file.
